User talk:Blue.rellik/archive2
Archive, don't edit Clean Your talk page is now clean. Congrats RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you --Blue.rellik 10:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::That was stating the odvious realy. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 10:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Are you trying to suck up to me so I'll support out RFA? --Blue.rellik 10:11, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Cover it with lots of black letters :P Jennalee 14:44, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I never even thought of RFA, but go ahead if you want to. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeeeaaahhh, right, you didn't ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:01, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Seriously... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Sign You forgot to sign a comment... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 11:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll fix that up right now --Blue.rellik 11:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Two-handed If you haven't noticed, a lot of the staff pages have Two-handed listed under their stats - same goes for Scythes, Bows, etc. already there, of my doing, etc. I don't think there's any standards saying you can't put it there as it is technically part of the staff stats so you needn't be so mean to those IPs :P Jennalee 09:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Well I never noticed those myself until I looked at the edit by that IP. I personally would get rid of them myself because it's so bleedingly obvious that a scythe/staff/hammer and whatnot is two-handed. But meh, I'll just go and make myself some more enemies --Blue.rellik 09:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you want to do that, you'd prolly want a bot. I'd suggest Location -> Acquisition also since it just seems so much more right for items but meh. Jennalee 17:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::I believe the reason we keep that is because in Guild Wars itself, under the item stats, it really does say "Two Handed" for daggers, hammer, etc. (T/ ) 16:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well that's just redundant --Blue.rellik 00:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, rate-a-user isn't formatting properly and I'm not sure why Jennalee 09:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Meh, I can't be bothered fixing it myself. Took me enough trouble to remove the comments for Entropy (all 3 minutes of it) Blue.rellik 09:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Figured it out whee >.> Jennalee 17:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Say what? :( (T/ ) 16:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) OWNED take a look at this: *snip* ~ Abbadon321 15:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Uhhhh yeah I already know about that. Look at my first archive, under LOL near the bottom. I find it hilarious as well Blue.rellik 03:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::/shoo >_< ~ Abbadon321 11:07, 1 January 2008 (UTC) What the hell is that place, anyway? It looks like a giant slambook on...well...everything. (T/ ) 01:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I think that's precisely what it is. Might be wrong though --Shadowcrest 01:53, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's the giant wiki of fail ~ Abbadon321 09:28, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's a massive aggro magnet, most of the world's rage put into one website basically. Personally, I would have it nuked from orbit to be certain that'll it stay dead. Flechette 10:32, 24 January 2008 (UTC) re User:80.139.104.148 you marked this guy for banning for being an "ad spammer." user contributions are blank (as i've already deleted the single edit they made afaik). I removed the tag because a single edit isn't really a reason to ban someone. Their edit seems to be innocent. Let me know if there was something else I should have known about that IP that would have warrented a ban. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Link in the above (2) sections The encyclopedia dramatica link disallows you from editing anything larger than a section on this page... I wanted to leave you a comment in the Rate-a-user box. Oh well. [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 08:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I don't get it Blue.rellik 12:10, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm getting it too... Also tried to add to your rate-a-user box. -- Sk8 (T) 11:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::oh okie dokie tyvm Blue.rellik 11:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Does that mean you know what that is? Because I haven't the slightest idea. Its the first time I've ever encountered that when trying to edit a page. -- Sk8 (T) 11:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I believe it's the above link by Abaddon to encyclopediadramtica. Your spam filter or w/e thinks my page is spam or something. It makes no sense but then again, the whole situation makes no sense, try adding now since I just removed the link to ed Blue.rellik 11:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yup you got it. I tried looking through preferences, but didn't see anything in there about a spam filter. Strange huh. -- Sk8 (T) 11:30, 25 February 2008 (UTC) you are being moderately dickish again. Hurray! 15:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) thanks for adding those monster descriptions. I dislike creating descriptions for monsters I'm not expressly familiar with. 09:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :You make some nice descriptions :) Another thank-you for you, rellik --- -- (s)talkpage 11:40, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Right now I am so god damn sick of typing up descriptions Blue.rellik 12:02, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Think of it as an exercise in creative writing. 08:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Crazy Descriptions Hey man, you mind toning down some of the sensationalism? "Probably the bastard child of a drunk ram and a crazy porcupine" is too much... — Powersurge360 Melancholia 08:09, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :No Blue.rellik 08:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, no give, no middle ground, blatant defiance. You'd make a good politician. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 08:14, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::You do not know me it would seem Blue.rellik 08:15, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Write them however you like, but at least use proper grammar and syntax. The Grenth is not pleased. 08:16, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Forgive me for not being a English nazi. I generally leave the right jobs for the right people and grammar/spealling/wiki syntax is not my forte Blue.rellik 08:18, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Grenth might not be pleased, but I am. Was that seriously a description you wrote, blue? >:] 18:31, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yup Blue.rellik 03:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Good Morning Sunshine y5OSAFYQjn0 You have just been spammed by sunshine! *Smiles* --''Shadowphoenix'' 08:29, 4 May 2008 (UTC) so. These guys have one job in their short, miserable, xenophobic life and that is to pound you (with their hammer). To pound you continously until you're both the the same height or when you're very dead. They don't do a great job at it though considering they don't have any skills that cause knockdowns but don't tell them that, they're a little short on confidence. :Allow me to repeat myself in stating that you are my absolute hero. <3 18:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. Total win. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:35, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::I do what I can Blue.rellik 03:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Zombie Brute needs moar mention of his overbearing personality, imo. 04:31, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Your descriptions are getting out of hand. I'm going to start reverting them as vandalism if you don't watch it. 04:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Should be more documentation than creative writing in my personal opinion. But, whatever, it's not my website, so I'll just go with the general consensus. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 04:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) re: your user page Hurry up and start back up so I can make you vanquish Elona with me. 07:27, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm approaching the period where all my assignments are due in. If you can wait a couple of weeks then sure. What's your IGN anyway? Blue.rellik 07:30, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose I could muster up a Patient Spirit. See, I can make bad puns, too. It's Lanner Mau. 07:37, 5 May 2008 (UTC) sign with four tildes instead of just three plz. (T/ ) 03:26, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :does it really matter? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:27, 7 May 2008 (UTC) [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:27, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Adds the date so people don't have to go look at the history. (T/ ) 03:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) iron man ur a faget. Actually not really, because that movie fucking blew me away. But after the credits FAILS and hard. Get this Ultimate asswipe out of my Marvel continuity kthx. Where will my girlhood crush on Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. go now? goddamnit. Sam Jackson should go back to his plane. wtb David Hasselhoff. 17:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok that's it. We're finished, screw you and your caucasian fury. Black general Fury > You. never talk to me again [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::About time. 04:49, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Up yours, you square. She still loves me more than she'll ever love you [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:52, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::At least the real Nick Fury doesn't accidentally wear his eyepatch on the wrong eye sometimes. Oh. That's right. I went there. GTFO, you Deltite. 06:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hang on, Felix.. Why'd you ban him? He just broke up with Maui.. Isnt that what you wanted? — Warw/Wick 06:33, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am in agreement. Awesomester movie ever and a half, but the 17th lamest post-movie ever. Eyepatch dude says "wuzzup, d00d?" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:32, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::You dare diss The Samual L Jackson? Blue.rellik 23:10, 10 May 2008 (UTC) IRON MAN WAS THE S@#T, just thought i should sayThecaretaker91 20:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) An apology I didn't plan on doing this, and I don't expect you to care, but I may as well. I did treat your friend unfairly. Sorry. 08:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I both thank you for showing humility and for the gesture. I will be sure to relay it to him Blue.rellik 08:10, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Fyi: I ought to ban you for breaking NPA/AGF/something against Felix, but I think in this case the policy doesn't hold much water and your reactions were perfectly justified. :( I know that you know that this is the case, too, so you won't be saying such things again except in similar situation. (T/ ) 08:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) When "reverting" a "move" vandalism Please do not replace the redirect with a copy-paste of the original content, because that, when coupled with a well-intended delete tag on the moved article by another user, result in the loss of the actual history of the talk page. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) gg you know why. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 09:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) UR User Page Is still vandalised :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:52, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Does anyone know what that phrase means, or even what language its in?-- - (Talk/ ) 12:54, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::UR (your) user (user) page (page) is (is) still (still) vandalised (vandalized in US vandalised in UK). Translation complete [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::xD....ok i fell into that one. I meant what does "KUSTAA JUO PONTIKKAA" mean, and you well know that!-- - (Talk/ ) 13:00, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh! xD... LOL, I thought you meant me, my bad. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't revert it because I thought no one looks at my userpage anyway. I have been proven wrong [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:19, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was just looking at the contribs of the vandal, to see which ones with still (top) and I noticed ur user page. Anyway the vandal must have looked at ur user page :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 10:35, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well I was basically the only other person online at the time so yeah. Well it's curious really, the only time people look at my user page is because of vandals. Hmmmmmm [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Late response, but I recognize the word 'PONTIKKAA' which is finnish and means something like 'moonlight' or 'light in the evening'. Well that helps, doesn't it ? ;) -- -- ( talk ) 11:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That vandal knows finnish? Awesome. I can sleep now - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:14, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. I hope you don't mind the fact that I kind of stole the idea for your userpage? Mine was so empty, it made me feel sad. Oh, and I only signed up yesterday. How did you find me.. this quick? So far, I've only posted one thing on a talk page. --OMGWTFCHEESEFRIES 10:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :No need for thanks, having such a different name like that is more than enough thanks. Heck I should be thanking you. I don't mind because I basically stole it from someone else. Look on the bar on the left. There should be something called 'Recent Changes', it basically shows the most recent actions taken on the wiki and your awesome name stood out like a wurm between a field of Ruriks. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:55, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Ur win SO THERE. — Warw/Wick 18:34, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I'm Impressed Didn't think you'd take that stance, but I have to say, you have just earned my respect by not being an additional irritant. Thank you. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I appreciate it too. 06:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) elite removal Why are you removing the (elite) info? These are elite skilsl after all! mendel 01:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Because those are only put on boss pages - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 01:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :: Your argument is illogical: if these were only put on boss pages, you wouldn't have to remove them, now would you? What you mean to say (I've been doing checking) is: Most creatures that have elite skills don't have "(elite)", and I've decided that since they don't serve any purpose on non-boss creatures, rather than add "(elite)" to those that don't have it I'm going to delete it from those that do so that everything looks similar. Right? mendel 01:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::I did not understand a thing you said - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 01:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Project:Style_and_formatting/Bestiary#Skills_used we have a policy for this. There should be no issue. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't mean that as an invitation to destroy RC. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:25, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::When I know how to make a bot, I'll tell you - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also ask yourself this; would you prefer RC filled up with a member helping improve the wiki or would you rather it be filled up with wiki-drama and inane spam on talk pages? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ^jo Guess who? :) 11:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :May - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::No.. 11:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Mum - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:46, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Guess again. I'm... MAI! 11:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Mum - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:48, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::May 11:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::What do you want? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::To say hi? 11:52, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well you've done that now - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright.. er.. Bye? :|. Ttyl on msn I guess 11:55, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::If I'm on - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:55, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You'll block me? :( 11:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I block all the time - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:58, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Thats a yes? QQ More. 11:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Already am - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Orite, k. Why? 12:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Because I felt like it - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::It's cute watching you two bicker :P -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 12:06, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Are you serious? :<... And Isk8, Shuddup ''ALBERT, You're isuck! ;) :p 12:07, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Yes I am - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:07, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::For what reason? What did I do!?!? Was it those flapjacks!?!? Damn it, I knew those were bad flapjacks! 12:09, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::They sucked really bad - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Sorry :<. 12:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Stop talking to me and I might forgive you. Keyword: might - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: 12:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::: - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) blue, you're famous. ED members do not appreciate your humor. Also, fair warning, if you've not read the ED GW article before. It's extremely disturbing and rather NSFW. 07:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh I'm very aware of it my good Razi. after all, you are only the third person to tell me about it on my talk page. And to be honest I think it's pretty funny as well, many chuckles ensured when I saw it - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I was, uh, reminding you. Give me some slack, I can't remember the last time I ate or slept, excepting that kiwi. 10:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::3rd times the trick huh? How is that kiwi by the way? I like them as well - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yum, Kiwi Wings (J/K) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 10:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::It was slightly underripe, but still scrumptious. 10:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::You're evil - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Taeguk, I see your kiwi, and raise you the chickam. EDIT: They're all asleep, d'awwwww. 10:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lol :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 10:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::STOP GOD DAMN EDIT-CONFLICTING ME DAMNIT. Ack sorry Razi, that was directed to Himm. Seriously though, only eating kiwis? That is grounds enough for concerns to be raised :( . And please stop posting pictures of extremely cute animals on my talk page, I have a reputation to maintain here and the last thing I want known is that I condone the posting of cute adorable animals on my talk page - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lookit dat flufffffffffffff. Okay. I'm going to go try sleeping once again. Might take a Benadryl to knock me out. ): Keep up the sexy template work. 10:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::SOOOOOO MUCCCHHH CUTE. RELLIK UNDERSTANDS NOT....... MUST GOUGE......OUT......EYES......... - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Chill, I've only made 2 edits & who said I only eat kiwi's (fruit or bird)??? %-) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 11:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dude, I was talking to Maui, not you. THe 'You're evil' comment was directed to you - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:22, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::[[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] Dazed - lol no worries. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 11:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Nice Keep up the good work :D. I'm not referring to the projects, I'm referring to somthing else, which can help if you can guess who I am. 12:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Why aren't you on MSN May? I know your laptop has it - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Mainly 'cuz I'm not may. :). Clue: I'm at school. 12:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Mum - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Name starts with James. :p. keep up the good work ;) 12:15, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Ryan - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:16, 3 June 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Judge Your inspiration? 07:10, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :See User:Blue.rellik/testMonster :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 08:00, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm. Uh. Reminding him. Again. Leave the poor sick girl alone. 08:44, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ooops ;D - Get well soon [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 08:45, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Bit late to the party again eh, Razi? Going for a 3rd time as well? :D - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:57, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I think at this point I'll simply start posting observations like, 'There's a guy named Blue Rellik on my friend list in Guild Wars!' and 'You live in Australia!' 18:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA!??!?!?!??!?!?! - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Eff why eye, I am a spy. 03:49, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Everything....makes....sense....now..... I will be keeping my eyes on you >:[ - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) From User talk:JonTheMon :I don't believe you and Maui constitute a general consensus of the community, and since the purpose of this site is documentary, "less is more" is not the rule here. I would advocate putting that information back. Posting it here so you actually see it before you remove more information. 05:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Fair enough then, while yes you are indeed correct to say two people don't represent the community, I however believe this is a issue that discussion at the very least, especially since in general we document the game as it is - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:39, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::I disagree. This wiki documents the game itself, not the current trends of the players. That's why we don't list prices, builds, and the like. Any information that can be made available should indeed be made so. 05:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Even if we accept your assertion that we're documenting information as players actually use it, using signets of capture to get non-elite skills is the sensible way for a pve player to get skills as early as possible in the campaigns. That's what I did with quite a lot of non-elite Nightfall skills, and if I had to start all over, I'd do it again the same way, and for the same reasons as before. ::::On JonTheMon's page, you say that what players do is to unlock skills with Balthazar faction and then buy a tome. That may make sense for players who pvp a lot. That option isn't available to those who don't pvp--which is a sizeable fraction of the playerbase, as you surely know. Quizzical 08:20, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You can run the Training Arenas twice for 2000 Balthazar per day = 2 skills, and it's not really PvP since you play against AI. I believe you don't even have to be at a high level as the first few arenas practically play themselves. ::::That said, I see no reason to remove the SoC information. In fact, you are acting on information (knowledge about cheaper ways to get skills) that you have not yet documented on the wiki where I would find it (in Signet of Capture and skill capture). In my eyes, it's probably more fruitful to add information than to delete it. Especially when it's not been getting in the way, like the SoC information which is easy to skip over. --mendel 13:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I too say leave it. The SoC Quest in Prophecies requires you to Cap a skill from a Boss. I would be usefull to new players to find what skills bosses have. My 2c's [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Since I kinda started this whole mess I should probably chime in. I'm mainly a PvE player. Before about 6 months ago, my balth faction came from RA/TA to get to HA (did like 2 tries), and some AB. So, I'm not one for using Balth to get every end-game non-elite skill. So, if I can get a skill earlier than normal using the PvE resources at my disposal, I'll do it. I'd say that if the "common" practice is to use balth + tome, why list skill trainers at all? ;-) Really, though, we list the first skill trainer skills are available at and the skill availability propagates past that, so being able to get a skill before that skill trainer is, well, symmetry(?) and IMO useful. JonTheMon 13:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) New Userpage That looks rather cool. Melikes :> --- -- (s)talkpage 12:10, 8 June 2008 (UTC) monster skill list box It's pretty much done, unless there are any design suggestions? All that's left is moving the templates from my userspace to template: and you're good to go. Should I do that now? --mendel 00:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Agh You have gotten me addicted to Shin Angyo Onshi. I nearly stopped halfway through the first chapter because it seemed like the same cookie cutter Rurouni Kenshin spin-off that I've seen a dozen times, but then it was like "SURPRISE" and I was like "NOWAI" and now it's just too awesome. Chun Hyang's claw arm is stupid, but otherwise I <3 her. 14:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Up to volume 7 now. 07:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) (Elite), (Unique) or (Quest Item) I have run an short program to grab all pages in Mainspace (or what my program thinks are all) from the current dump that have a BeastInfo on them and one or more of the above: JonoYawpyawl - Black Bear - Syr Honorcrest - Linka Goldensteel - Master of Healing - Master of Survival - Master of Energy Denial - Master of Hammers - Master of Axes - Master of Hexes - Master of Lightning - Master of Enchantment - Gornar Bellybreaker - The Afflicted Xenxo - Cho Wei the Skull Axe - The Afflicted Hakaru - Arrahhsh Mountainclub - Captain Quimang - Geoffer Pain Bringer - Focus of Hanaku - Luxon Priest - Urgoz - Vash - The Afflicted Shen - Zu Heltzer Guardian - Master of Spirits - Eurayle - The Afflicted Mei - Acolyte Jin - Acolyte Sousuke - Field General Hayao - Ehyal Longtooth - Bloodback Morrob - Enadiz the Hardheaded - Colonel Chaklin - Chor the Bladed - Churrta the Rock - Admiral Chiggen - Chumab the Prideful - Crested Ntouka Bird - Commander Wahli - Yamesh Mindclouder - Emeju Longlegs - Dread Lord Onrah - Wandalz the Angry - Gedoss Windcutter - Bohdalz the Furious - Champion Puran - Wekehsa - Flesh Tormentor - Shaunur the Divine - Shiny - Razakel - Disciple of Secrets - Baglorag Grumblesnort - Dvalinn Stonebreaker - Krak Flamewhip (Eye of the North) - Tyndir Flamecaller - Hodat the Tumbler - Mutant Ooze - Byndliss Flamecrown - Skomay Bonehewer - Taskmaster Bellok - Cobleri Arronn - Eldritch Ettin - Fronis Irontoe - Crystal Ettin - Taskmaster Kurg Of course I could plug this list into AWB and fix the caps myself, but where's the fun in that? ;-) Feel free to delete this list when you're done. --◄mendel► 15:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Bwahahahahaha, thanks mendel - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:04, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::w00t, twas a blast to do stuff like that again..............ok it wasn't (that's such a damn nerdy thing to say, changing a 'U'/'E' to a 'u'/'e' is fun, I need to go outside for once) but it's funny to see my name clogging up recent changes - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::Mendel grins. When the next dump comes out, I'm going to check whether you missed anything. Feel free to ask when you need anything like that again. IRC? --◄mendel► 12:34, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I rechecked just now, my program only spits out the NPCs involved in the Zaishen Elite mission now (because here's Elite in parentheses in the widest sense), so I think you're done. --◄mendel► 18:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Your talk page is longer than 40Kb, and thus it is advised to create an archive. Just an FYI --- -- (s)talkpage 11:16, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::o rly? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:17, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::ya rly. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::no wai!!! - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:30, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::srsly! --- -- (s)talkpage 11:39, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::scrnshut or it didnt hapen - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::kk. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Your photoshopping skills are sub-par my young padawan learner - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:43, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I had a bad feeling about it. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:45, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I wouldn't know anything about that. I am a bad feeling - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::You could make yourself feel good. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:50, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I make myself feel good by making others feel bad. Since I haven't made anyone else feel bad for a long time, I feel bad. Really makes me wonder - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Then I suppose you feel good rather often? Also, if you had multiple personalities, you could make yourself feel bad and feel good about it. Eternal paradox? --- -- (s)talkpage 11:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well I used to feel good quite often but I made a pledge not to insult anyone (easy to preach but in practice is much harder than it would seem, especially for me). I guess reverting to old-school rellik and creating a dupe which upholds my new ideals would be nice......hmmm sounds like a good idea - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, whatever you're going to do, have fun. I'm off to play some D II now. Frenzy is so awesome. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::After some of the things I've seen lately, I would like to get into a frenzy myself. Though I'd need to do some major healing afterwards (not during because that just does not work) - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::"dupe": well, just put a "bipolar" userbox up, then you can have a pseudo that is given to mood swings... ;-) I think the use of "mood socks" is somewhat dishonest; it is normal for people to display a range of behaviours, but we often forget that on the internet (maybe because most people don't have many moods when they're ready to sit down and type). There's something encouraging about a nick with a "real" history that shows some changes you went through. -- I hope those "some of the things" are get-over-able. --◄mendel► 12:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Does this mean it's not a good idea to tell you that I already have been 'sock-puppeting' for a while now? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::No, it doesn't mean that. "Somewhat dishonest" is pretty far from "unforgiveable". Can't wait to hear that you've been Warwick all along... --◄mendel► 06:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::I would cry, tbh. 07:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You would cry if I was Warwick? Or you would cry if I have a sockpuppet? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::::You must be Silverleaf! --- -- (s)talkpage 10:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::/witch hunt --Macros 11:02, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Too late, Viper got me - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:47, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Urgh You broke my talk page, go fix it. 04:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :kk - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC) repetitive task: Special Profession I thought I'd throw another repetitve task your way: see Category_talk:Special_profession. Feel free to ignore, though. You'll need to decide whether you want to use prof = Monster, prof = None or just leave it empty. You can go from the category and this list: Glint - The Frog - Shiro Tagachi - Kuunavang - Kurzick Juggernaut - Abaddon - Mallyx the Unyielding - Prophet Varesh - Commander Varesh - The Rabbit. For reference, a list of pages that have "prof = Nnone": Siege Wurm - Canthan Ferry Captain - Rabbit - Bone Horror - Bone Fiend - Practice target - Vampiric Horror - Flesh Golem (minion) - Stone Singer Lotte - Swarm of Bees - Jagged Horror - Shambling Horror - Kanyama - Dashon - Istani Noble - Inscribed Wall - Unbound Energy - Sets of Kournan Armor - Smothering Tendrils - Niwah - Grumpy Snowman - Fahrankelon - Architect - Gwen (Pre-searing) - Siege Devourer - Svanir - Ascalonian Refugee - Alacena - Worm (Charr Homelands) - Ooze (NPC) - First Mate Gunanu See for example Rabbit vs. The Rabbit. The list of pages that have empty professions is seven times as long and includes Little Izzy, Strider, Celestial Horror and Skale Broodcaller. --◄mendel► 19:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) --◄mendel► 19:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) prof = See http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Commander_Varesh&diff=next&oldid=1338636 here. If I want to do template coding with these, the profession should be a text, and if these texts are standardized, the icons wouldn't even be needed as the BeastInfo could get them from the profession. I have top-aligned the icon so that it looks better now even when the profession is empty. --◄mendel► 08:39, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I've been through those you've edited, and I've set the profession empty, and deleted the "icon =" parameter altogether. The BeastInfo then inserts the X-icon that I have uploaded to Image:-icon.png, and everything looks peachy so far, i.e. the X is actually on the same line as the "Profession:", but still in the icon place. If you want some other text to show for "Profession", e.g. "monster", you need to upload "monster-icon.png" and it'll work without setting the icon extra. If you want someting else to always happen when the profession is empty, I'd best put that in the BeastInfo template itself (e.g. is you insist on the icon being shown right after profession - but maybe a simple text X would work?). --◄mendel► 09:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC)